1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and a device for positioning a patient in a medical diagnosis device or medical therapy device (medical device) of the type having a position calculating unit and a patient bed that is adjustable in at least one plane, and at least one image recording device that obtains an image of the exterior of the patient and graphically reproduces the image on a screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods and devices of the above general type are commonly known. The patient is normally manually arranged using laser beam localizers or light beam localizers, for example in a CT installation, and the CT table is manually controlled at the location of the patient to place the patient in the appropriate position. For example, the vertical centering of the center of the patient's head in the rotational center of the CT x-ray tube is implemented in this manner.
Such a method and corresponding device requires time-consuming manual operation by the operating personnel with interactions by the operating personnel directly with the patient that sometimes are disturbing and requires the operator to interact with the operating console of the diagnosis device or therapy device. This is particularly disadvantageous during survey examinations, in which a number of patients should be guided through such a diagnosis device in the shortest possible amount of time.